Ohhhello
by soc-couture9
Summary: Bella's brother comes home from college. With his hot friends. What should she do? ALL HUMAN. More to the story than one chapter. Trust me. There's like 11 chapters in one chapter format. Suggestions needed.


Chapter 1

"I'll see you sometime when you get to Hawaii. Don't forget that your flight leaves Thursday at 10:30 in the morning. Your brother and his friends will be home at about 2 this afternoon." my mom told me as my dad grabbed their carry-on luggage.

"Yes mother. Now go before you miss your flight! Bye dad!" I waved goodbye. It wasn't such a big deal. They was just going to Hawaii to meet some oldtime friend to spend the summer. I was soon going to follow her with my brother and his friends and spend the rest of the summer there. Besides, I'll have fun with my big brother and his friends. I hoped they were hot. They probably were. I heard a wolf whistle. I turned and saw a group of guys, who looked like they were in high school, staring at me. I winked at them before I got into the elevator. Sure, I got a lot of cat calls and wold whistles but who cares? My hair was raven black and my eyes were startling green. I was about 5'6" and had a toned body from soccer, dance and softball. Thankfully enough, my body wasn't straight like most athlete friends I had but it was curvy. I was 18 years old and half Greek so my skin was bronzey-gold all year round. I hopped into my red Cherokee and drove home.

The drive home was short and a had an hour till my brother got home so I decided to take a nap in the front room couch.

"Bella, oh bella." someone was saying my name and tickling me softly in the face. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. It was my brother.

"Hey Morgan! You're home!" I threw my arms around him.

"Yes I am." He pulled away. "These are my friends from Princeton. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Jacob and you know Paul."

Holy fuck. They were freaking hot. I mean really hot. I knew Paul from Christmas, he was cute with red hair and blue eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off the other guys. Edward had an odd bronze hair color and dark green eyes, Emmett who looked like a serious weight lifter but had the personality of a teddy bear had curly brown hair and hazel eyes, Jasper had honey-blond hair that he kept in a casual way so it swept sideways in front of his forehead and had dark brooding eyes, Carlisle had white blond hair and blue eyes and Jacob had black spiky hair and brown eyes.

I gulped. I was not used to having six hot guys in the house, not to mention running into one of them just in boxers was enough to make me faint. "Hey I'm Bella." I waved casually at them.

Paul averted his eyes from face to my stomach. I was unaware that my plain white tee had ridden up while I was sleeping and was revealing a good three inches of brown skin. I pulled the hem down and cleared my throat. "So wha-" I stopped and checked the time. Crap! I needed to get ready for soccer.

"Sorry. Gotta go get ready!" I told them before jumping off from the back of the couch and running upstairs.

"Get ready for what?" Morgan asked.

"Soccer."

I ran around my room throwing deodorant, a bottle of water, an extra sports bra, a face towel, shampoo and conditioner, hair tie and an extra set of clothes for after in a bag. I slipped on a bright blue sports bra, navy Soffee shorts and an old white Beatles shirt. I slipped on my black knee socks and shin guards and ran downstairs for my cleats with my duffel bag slung across my torso.

"You still playing?" Paul asked.

"Yep, going to be playing for Boston University." I grinned at them. I laced on my cleats.

"How about after practice, we will pick you up and then grab pizza." Mo suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll be done at about 4:30. Later."

Chapter 2

I stepped into the shower stall and turned the knob to the hot water. Immediately, the warm water oozed out and felt good on my skin. I couldn't concentrate on my game this afternoon. Mo's friends were in my mind ever since they arrived. I lathered my hair with lemon-mint shampoo and conditioned it with the same scent.

After I had finished, I noticed Cori waiting for me. She was my best friend ever since third grade. Her dark blonde hair was wet and her topaz eyes were shining excitedly.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Bells, there are hot guys waiting for you." she whispered, so to not attract unwanted attention.

"Oh yeah! They're Morgan's friends. Aren't they smokin'?" We giggled.

"They sure are. If I didn't have Eric, I sure would...oh never mind. I'm lucky I have him."

I did kind of wish Cori didn't have Eric so she could spend a whole lot of time at my house attracting the boys' attention. I pulled on my ripped jeans and a dark green Hollister sweatshirt and threw my duffel bag on my shoulder. Cori and I walked out of the locker room and there they were.

I resisted the urge of licking my lips while staring at them because that would definitely make me look like a creeper.

"Cori meet Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Jacob, Emmett and you know Paul and Morgan." I introduced her in one breath.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled shyly. "Umm..gotta go Bella, Eric and I are going to a movie."

"See you later." I hugged her.

She whispered"Ohmygiddygod. Good luck on not jumping on one of them."

"Cori!"

"Byeee!"

By that time, the guys were at a black SUV. "Sorry Bella but there's no room." Jacob apologized.

"That's okay. I'll just sit behind the chairs." I climbed from the back while the others sat in the front.

"Bella, what other colleges have you been accepted to?" Carlisle asked.

"University of Michigan, Stanford, Williams, Brown, Princeton, Columb-" I didn't get the chance to finish.

"Bitch! You could have gone to Princeton with us. There are a hell lot of more hot guys in Princeton than Boston U." Mo interrupted me.

"I'm fully aware of that since you guys got home." I blushed before I could stop my self. I did NOT just say that out loud did I? Holy shit, I did.

"Guys, I think that's a compliment. Accept it while you can, Bella rarely doesn't give them out much as easily as she does with other things, if you know what I mean." Paul teased.

I scoffed while trying to stretch my legs. Something caught my eye. It looked like a...whip and a prison warden's uniform. The kind of costumes you get from a sex shop. I reached for them.

I got on my knees and rested my arms on the backseat head rests. "Whose car is this?" I wondered aloud.

"Paul's. Why?" Everyone asked.

It was silent. Then I guffawed. "What the fuck, Paul?" I started cracking up.

The guys stared at each other. "She's losing it." Paul muttered.

I held up the whip and the costume.."_I'm _losing it?" Paul blushed while everyone else started cracking up. I playfully whipped Paul and whispered to him "No need to get embarassed, you can arrest me anytime."

"Really?" His eyes were excited.

"Nope."

We got downtown and stopped at Waterfront Pizza. I waited for someone of open the back door. Edward appeared and offered his hand. I took it gratefully. It was soft.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he replied.

I almost hated it when he took him hand back. Instead of following the guys to the pizza shop and watch girls drool over them, I strolled down to the rocky beach just behind the shops and rolled my jeans to her knees and waded into the cool water. Eyes were closed, I could hear the crunch of pebbles from footsteps. Opening my eyes, I bent down to grab a pretty flat medium sized rock and threw it sideways so it skipped six times before sinking into the water.

"I don't know why I can't throw rocks like that while you can. Maybe you can teach me again?" Morgan asked.

I laughed. "No way. You're hopeless. Come on, the pizza might be ready."

I skipped up the beach to where the others where standing talking. I noticed a group of girls talking and giving the guys seductive looks. I noticed them from highschool. They were the cheerleaders. Skanks who think popular means being bitches to other people.

"Bella, aren't those girls the ones you call the bitch squad? Isn't that Kayla?" Mo asked.

"The one who stalked you for a full year? Yep. Now they're giving me nasty looks and you guys a flirty look."

Kayla and her clique came up to us and Kayla said"Wow Morgan, you've gotten so muscular." she licked her lips. Then she turned to me. "You might want to suggest to your friend Cori that clothes for girls exist." Kayla and her group giggled.

I was shocked. Cori dressed casually, not like a man, but just t-shirts, jeans and sweatshirts but occasionally she goes for skirts or dresses.

I rounded on Kayla, "And I want to suggest you and your clown-face friends that Proactiv DOES exist." The guys chuckled. It was true. Their faces were caked with foundation but you could still see they bumps and blackheads.

Smirking at them, I left the bitch squad standing, red faced, while my brother and his friends were trying not too laugh while they followed me to grab the pizza pie.

Chapter 3

"Ughh.." groaning, I pushed my plate away from me that held my third haf-eaten slice of pizza. I trudged to the living room and laid down on the sofa. Emmett and Edward were already in there, watching a basketball game.

"What's wrong Bella?" Emmett asked cheerfully. God, he was always cheerful.

"I'm soo full." I was aware that Edward was sitting just next to me on the couch, my head almost on his lap. I hoped he didn't feel too uncomfortable.

"Are there more?" Emmett asked rheotorically, jumping up and walking to the kitchen, leavin me with Edward.

He patted my head softly. "Be right back." With that, he stood up and ran to the kitchen, coming back two minutes later with seltzer water. He gently lifted my head and sat down where he was sitting before. He handed me the glass.

"Thanks." I sipped it slowly.

Feeling brave at that spare moment, I rested my head on his thigh, squeezing my eyes shut while waiting for him to push my head away. Maybe he has a girlfriend. Instead, Edward stroked my hair softly, pushing it away from my sweaty face. I closed my eyes, thinking what it would be like to have his hands all over her body...then I slipped into sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up cuddling into the softness of a man's arms around me. A man?! I pried my eyes open just to see that the 'softness' had been my blankets. How I get into my room, I had no idea. Someone probably carried me. My body stiffened as I checked to see what I was wearing. Thank god I was still in my jeans and tee. I didn't like the idea of freshman college guys changing me.

I got up and went to my bathroom so I could brush my teeth and wash my face. I went back to my room and changed into gray Victoria's Secret not-too-short sleeping shorts and a purple zip up hoodie, compliments of Williams College as they tried to bribe me in, over my white tank top. I looked at the time: 9:12 a.m. Perfect for coffee.

Carefully so not too wake up everbody else, I tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen. I plugged in the coffee maker and was standing on the tip of my toes trying to reach the coffee grounds, when a strong arm plucked it neatly. I turned around and almost banged into Edward's chest. He offered me the bag of coffee while I, unsuccessfully, tried not to stare at his chest. It was covered with a t-shirt but I could see his muscles and his biceps were bulging slightly. Blushing, I turned to the coffee maker, poured some grounds and pushed the green button.

"Sleep well?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah. Where did you sleep?" I asked him.

"Right next to yours. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

I immediately turned even more redder than a few seconds ago before looking away. He lifted my chin with his finger so I look at his eyes.

"Don't be embarassed. Most of the people I know talk too."

"It's not that. It's what I say." I whispered. "What did I say?"

"Something about bitch squad and you kept saying "no, no" and wouldn't let go of my arm when I carried you to your bed." he smirked at me.

My old cocky attitude was back and so I replied, "Take it as a compliment. I'm not much of a huggy type." I poured myself a cup and went to the dining dining room table and sat. That's when Emmett bounced in. Jesus! Even in the mornings, he was happy. Jacob, Paul, Morgan, Jasper and Carlisle walked in after him. They glanced at Edward and I before glancing at each other then glancing at Edward and raising their eyebrows. Edward looked away.

"Hey Eddie and Bellie!" Emmett boomed. Bellie?!

"Don't call me that!" I called out the same time Edward did.

He winked at us. "I hope you two haven't been doing anything I wouldn't do." He laughed before skipping towards the kitchen.

"Is he always so happy-go-lucky?" I asked the guys.

"Unfortunately." Edward answered giving me a crooked smile that left me dazzled.

"So what's the plan for today?" Carlisle asked Morgan.

"Hey don't look at me! My sister should be the one planning all these stuff!" he replied.

Everyone in the room stared at expectantly. "Well, I was just going to hang around our pool and then..wait!" I remembered the invitation Alice Brandon gave to me a week ago. She was one of my closest friends including Cori, Rosalie and Emma. I ran to my bedroom and grabbed my phone before dialing Alice.

"Bella?"

"Hey Al, listen for your b-day party, could I bring more people?"

"Sure, how many?"

"Umm seven? Remember Mo came home with his friends and they are effing hot!"

"NO prob Bells. Impress me with your outfit tonight. Maybe you can hook me up with someone?"

I laughed. "Yeah Alice, later." I hung up then ran back downstairs. "Tonight, Alice, one of my best friends, will be having her 18th birthday bash at a club downtown so you guys up for it?"

"Yes!"

"I'm just going to the pool to hang out then to the party. I'll drive myself for tonight." I told them.

"I'm going to show the guys around town, kay?" Morgan said.

"Yep. What time will you be back?"

"Around 2."

"Great." WIth that, I walked back upstairs to change into my bikini and waited until they left to go to our swimming pool.

Chapter 4

Around noon, I pulled myself out of the pool and made my way to the towels to dry my hair. My stomach growled so I dropped the now wet towel so I could get something to eat inside. There was bread and turkey slices and cheese so I decided to make a sandwhich. I turned on the iPod Dock and played 'Sex on the Beach' by Aqua. It felt weird dancing around while making a sandwhich but that was me. Always up for new things. I grabbed a bag of Doritos and was just closing the door of the refrigerator to grab a can of rootbeer when I felt gazes on my back.

I whirled to find my brother's friends staring at me. I was aware that I wore nothing except a skimpy white bikini that I knew looked good against my tan, glowing skin. I also knew that they expected me to freak out and run out of the room like other girls do. So I turned my smirking face away and grabbed my place of sandwhich and chips. Casually, I walked to the island in the middle of the kitchen, swaying my hips ever so slightly, and sat down on one of the high stools. By that time, Mo had came in.

"Man I'm hungry. Bella, put something on. You're torturing my friends." Morgan told me

I ignored his comment and walked back to my lounge by the pool, taking my lunch with me. It was funny to see the guys' reaction minus my brother's so I kept up my flirty act. I laid down on the lounge, bent one knee while the other leg stretched out. I threw one arm casually over my head. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. Within a few minutes, I heard the back door open and the sound of multiple footsteps coming over to me. I could also hear the them laying down on the lounges near me. Opening one eye, I took a peek. They had changed into surfer jams and that was it. I admire their toned abs and pecs. As I was gaping, I heard someone chuckle. Edward was the only one paying real attention to me. I winked at him before standing up and running to the pool and executing a perfect dive. I stayed underneath when I saw bubbles flash next to me. I rose up to the surface to see Edward bobbing next to me and flashing me a wicked grin. Before I knew what was happening, he started tickling me. I went underwater again to push his hands away, laughing as I did. I swam away from him and pulled myself out of the water.

It was hard to decide which guy I would fall for since there were six of them in my house. Emmett, I would call out, he was so much like a brother to me. Paul had a girlfriend. I went back to my flirty act. I bent down, so my butt was facing the lounges and the pool, to get my towel. I stood up slowly and sat down on the edge of the pool, leaning back on Jasper's lounge, wading my feet in. I felt his foot tickle me on my side and playfully smacked it away. Edward swam towards me and _he _started tickling it! God! I was beginning to think that these summer was a punishment, too many guys to choose from.

"So, for this party, what are we suppose to wear?" Carlisle asked. I noticed his white blonde hair had turned a little gold from the sun.

"Oh, just casual stuff. Jeans, shirt, shoes." I didn't know much about guy fashion. I wasn't a guy.

"What are you wearing?" Jasper wondered. He was adorable!

"You'll just have to wait and see." I always did that. Leaving guys to think with their imagination. Sometimes I wondered if they were thinking of me wearing nothing. I blushed.

Edward was now sitting next to me on the poolside, tracing designs on my freshly shaved legs. I didn't know how long we sat there, but all we talked about was my past and what will happen in college. By the time I noticed the clock, it was 5:14 p.m.

I rose, stretching my muscles."You should get ready. The party is at 7. You guys have to go earlier than I do."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"So you can get to meet some people and get used to the atmosphere."

Chapter 5

I was sitting on couch in the living room, my feet propped up on the glass coffee table eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes, when the guys came downstairs made up for the party. I had pulled on a huge black t-shirt.

"That's what you're wearing. The one you said we'll just have to wait and see?" Emmett exclaimed.

"No. Just put on clothes so I wouldn't torture you guys, like what my brother said." I smiled.

"What time are you going to the party?" Morgan asked.

"Around 7:30. That will be in an hour."

"We're leaving now then." he replied.

"Have fun. Don't worry, there will be lots of girls who will catch your eyes." I called. As they passed, Morgan ruffled my hair, then Carlisle, then Emmett, Paul, Jacob, Edward and Jasper. They left through the back door to the garage. I heard Morgan's Hummer -yes Hummer, he's so oblivious to ecofriendliness- back out of the driveway and they were off. I drained the last of the milk in the bowl and stuffed it in the dishwasher.

I ran to my bathroom and took a nice hot shower. The scent of my lemon-mint shampoo relaxed me. When I was sure I was squeaky clean, I patted myself with a fluffy towel and rubbed shea butter lotion on my legs and arms. I pulled on my black lace underwear and strapless push-up bra. I rubbed anti-frizz serum in my hair and dried it thoroughly. I teased my bangs up and tied my hair into a low side pony. I strayed a strand on each side of my face. I did my hair so it was a little curly but wavy.

Usually I wore no make-up because I didn't need it, but tonight I lined the outer half of my eyes in dark brown eyeliner so it would make my eyes wider and swiped two coats of black mascara that had crystals in them. I dabbed some Burt's Bees lip balm with pomegranate oil.

My dress was hanging in my closet so I took it out and slid it on. I looked in the mirror. _Not bad. _It was a black with layers on it and ended just above my knees. It was one-shouldered and had intricate simple stitchings done with silver thread so when I moved, even in the dark, everyone could see it sparkled. I had gotten it at Nordstroms with Rosalie and Alice. The shoes we got with it looked lethal. It was black leather that wrapped around my feet. The heels were stilleto and four inches high. Surprisingly, it was comfortable and easy to walk in. I spritzed myself with Ralph Lauren Rocks on my pulse points.

I bounced downstairs, carefully, turning off every light. I slid into the leather seats of my red SUV and slipped a CD I had made of my favorite songs for getting pumped up. Lady Gaga, 30h!3, and a couple of songs by Britney Spears. By the time I had gotten to the club, I was pumped. I needed to move my body. I parked my car and showed my invite to the bouncer. _Wow, a bouncer. Alice really went far with this. _I thought.

The club was dark and packed with people I had grew up with. I was glad the bitch squad wasn't here. There must have been a hundred and fifty people in this room! There was a DJ at the front and a disco ball hung from the ceiling. Just at the moment, Jump on it by Sir Mix a Lot blared through the speakers. I ran to Alice and gave her a hug.

"Oh my lord, I saw your brother and his friends." she pretended to swoon.

"I know! Let's dance."

We started dancing. I felt someone grinding my ass behind me and I turned and saw Paul. He grinned.

"Hey, where are the others?" I asked him.

Paul pointed to a booth where the guys were sitting. Hell, they needed to start moving.

"Bells, that blonde hair dude with the dark eyes is so gorgeous." Alice whispered to me.

I had an idea, so I broke off my Paul and a very confused Alice and walked to the booth. At the corner of my eye I saw Edward's eyes widen at my outfit. As much as I had wanted to grab him and start dancing, I pulled Jasper's arm to the dance floor. I pushed him to Alice.

I went back to Paul and started dancing. It looked like Alice and Jasper hit it off right away. Emmett, Paul and Jasper were out. Only Jacob, Carlisle and Edward were left. I turned to the booth and gestured to Emma and Rosalie dancing around us. Finally they got up. Jacob had hit it off with a girl I vaguely knew as Angela. Rosalie and Emmett paired off and Carlisle and Emma started talking and dancing. Morgan bounced to and from dancing along his way. I pulled Edward to me so I was dancing between him and Paul. Since Paul was grinding on me, I looked up at Edward. His eyes smoldered as he stared back.

"Having fun?" I shouted.

"Yea!" he shouted back.

I felt a tap on my shoulder to see Kayla and Paige sneering at me. "Can we cut in?" they asked rudely.

"Go ahead." I replied coolly. I was ready to break off anyway but I didn't like seeing Paul nor Edward dance with them. I looked up to see Edward's reaction. He made a face at me. I turned to Paul. His eyes were focusing on Cori who was simply staring back. Confused, I made my way to her.

"Hey. Where's Eric?" I asked.

"I broke up with him because he said he was tired off not doing anything sexually. He threatened that if I didn't act soon enough, he would leave me. So I broke up with him." she said without any trace of regret.

"That bastard! But, I see you staring at Paul. Go dance with him. I don't like seeing stank bitch Kayla with him."

"But..." she trailed off.

"Go! He's staring back at you." I shoved her. Paul seemed glad that she had asked to cut in. Kayla on the other hand looked livid but stepped off.

I trotted to the bar and grabbed a chilled bottle of champagne. The booth was empty so I sat down, resting my feet. I watched everyone dance. I was glad they were having fun. Edward broke off from Kayla and Paige and sat down next to me. I handed him the champagne, my mouth full with the bubbly concotion. He took a swig from the bottle and handed it back silently. His arm went around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder. We watched our friends, making out with each other. It was disgusting.

When the party was over, I knew one thing for sure: I was falling for Edward.

Chapter 6

Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-

My hand slammed down on the alarm clock. It was 8:45. We had to leave the house to be able to catch out 10:30 flight to Hawaii. I got up and pounded on every bedroom door, announcing that we had to leave now. They reluctantly got up. I went and took a quick shower. After drying off and moisturizing, I slipped on a light denim mini skirt , a colorful 3/4 sleeved sweatshirt and my beige Converse. Luckily , I had packed my clothes a week ago. I threw my carry-on Louis Vuitton hobo bag on my shoulder and dragged my black suitcase down the stairs. Everybody else was there, loading suitcases. I handed Emmett mine. He looked confused.

"This is all you're taking?" Jacob asked.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, why?"

"Aren't girls suppose to take, like 4 suitcases?" Carlisle interjected.

"Oh, I'm not like most girls." I told them. It was true. I hated to shop. My cellphone rang and I flipped it open.

"Bella! We're going to miss you so much!" Rosalie cried.

"Me too! At least we're all going to the same college together." I reminded her.

"Right. Can we talk to Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle? We want to tell them that we love them." Alice, obviously took the phone away from Rose.

"Isn't that a little too early?" I frowned.

"That's what we told them, but they said it was love at first sight." Emma then replied. "Where are they?" she asked excitedly.

"Just a sec." I handed the phone to Jasper. "Alice wants to talk to you. And you too Emmett and Carlisle."

I ran back into the house to make sure everything was turned off and didn't forget anything. When I got back outside, Carlisle handed the phone back to me and I pocketed it.

"Everything ready?" I asked.

"Ay ay captain." they saluted.

"Well then everybody aboard." I had been asked to drive because I knew that roads well. Edward sat next to me in the passenger's seat. We smiled at each other timidly. I hit the gas pedal as soon as we got on the highway. It was such a hot beautiful summer day. Instead of turning on the AC, I rolled down the windows. The highway wasn't full but it wasn't empty either. I had plugged in my iPod before we left. I turned play on the shuffle. You Shook Me All Night Long blared through the speakers. I drummed by hands on the wheel and started singing.

_She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman that I've ever seen_

_She had sightless eyes, telling me no lies_

_Knocking me out with those American thighs._

_Take a moment of share, had me fighting for air_

_She told me to come but I was already there_

I noticed it had gone quiet. I stopped at an intersection where the red light was on. I glanced around the car. They were gaping openly at me.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Chill woman. It's just that we're surprised that you're the first girl we had came across with that actually listens to AC/DC." Jasper explained.

I grinned slowly.

"I told you my sister had good taste in music." Mo punched Jacob.

The green light went on and I sped off. By that time, AC/DC had stopped playing and 3Oh!3 was.

"Yeahh!" Edward lifted his palm and I slapped it. We talked about other bands. It turned out that we had the same taste in music. The guys behind us payed no attention and were singing, some out of tune. I joined in. Edward looked admiredly at me. I smiled back and he winked. I hid my blushing face and slipped on my aviators.

Forty-five minutes later, we had arrived, checked in our suitcases and were sipping coffee from Starbucks, walking towards our gate. We had half an hour to kill until the gates opened. The seats near our gates were empty except for a group of college boys, a mom and her baby daughter and a five girls that looked like freshmens. They were stealing glances at our group and the other group of college guys. Each one of them looked identical. Tight jeans, low cut shirts and painted faces. Yecch.

_Damn, look at that body._

_Sweet lord._

_Her legs, man!_

I turned towards the voices and locked eyes with one of the college guys. _No thank you._ I thought. I turned my attention back to my friends and found them staring at me. My body to be more exact. Except my brother. That would be just plain gross. I coughed loudly. They still didn't look away. Sure my legs were long, toned and a glowing tan, but hello? It's rude to stare at someone. I walked away to the nearest store so I could avoid the stares. Sometimes I wish I was ugly. I now regretted wearing a skirt. I could still feel gazes raking my body. Angrily, I grabbed a People magazine and paid for it. I went back and sat down on one of the cushiony seats. Everybody else was standing, including the freshmen girls who were giving me envious glances. Thankfully, the gate dinged and I stepped into the line, handing the stewardess my ticket. I walked to the plane, alone and found my seat. I ignored the other passengers who quickly filed in. Jasper, Carlisle, Paul and Jacob sat next to me to my left. On my right sat Edward, Emmett, and Morgan. I realized that we were sitting in the middle row of the plane.

"Bella, do you have room in your overhead cabinet?" Mo asked.

"Yeah." I replied grudgingly.

"Stuff this in it." He handed me a square messenger bag that help his laptop.

I got up and had to stretch up to reach the latch. I felt my sweatshirt ride up, exposing my flat stomach. I sighed. Whatever. Standing on my tiptoes and opened the cabinet and stuff the bag in it. I felt a finger trace my belly. I looked down and saw Jasper tracing the tattoo I had gotten illegally when I was sixteen. It was a quote by Kurt Cobain, lead singer of Nirvana. It said: "It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." The tatto wrapped around low on my hips.

"When did you get that tattoo?" Morgan asked me, bringing the attention of Carlisle, Paul, Jacob, Emmett and Edward. They stopped talking and read it.

"Umm..sixteen."

Paul wagged a finger at me. "Naughtly girl, breaking the law."

"Bite me." I told him.

"Gladly." he winked.

Before I could reply, Edward showed me his left wrist. It had the same tattoo etched around hit. It somehow made me pleased. I sat back down and read my magainze until we had lifted off. I spent the whole flight listening to my iPod.

Chapter 7

After 8 hours of boredom, we finally landed in Oahu. It was 7:00 p.m. We got into two separate cabs and got out at the Rosewater Hotel that was only a two minute walk to the beach. I was exhausted and ready to collapse on the plush carpet floor of the elegant lobby.

"Aloha! What can I do for you tonight?" the elder man said at the hotel reception desk.

"Hi. We'd like to book two rooms." I groggily told him.

"We're sorry for the inconvience but we only had a room with four beds."

"Fine. Fine, we'll take it." I was impatient to get to sleep right away. He handed me the keys and I walked to the elevator, not stopping to see if they were following me. I pressed the 12th floor and tapped my foot impatiently. The door dinged and we got out and looked for room 251. I stuck the key into the hole and opened the door. The room was done in orange, lavender, dark green and white. It was casual yet classic.

"Since there are four beds and eight of us, two will sleep in one bed." Carlisle yawned.

I didn't care so long as I can sleep. I took my huge suitcase and unzipped it. I rummaged around carelessly and fnally came up with dark green sleeping shorts and a white soccer camp tank top. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and shut myself into one of the two bathrooms. I changed, brush my teeth and washed my face. When I came back out, they were still discussing the sleeping arrangements. I knew it must have been hard because someone had to sleep with me.

"Who do you want to sleep with Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Don't care." I muttered. They chuckled.I picked a bed and snuggled between the blankets. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew it was still dark because not a strip of light was peeking through the tiny cracks of the lavender curtains. The red digital numbers of the clock read 5:16 a.m. I reached up and turned on the lamp next to me. There was dimmer switch so I didn't turn it up so high but it was bright enough to study my room mates. I was sleeping on the fourth bed from the four beds that lined up next to each other. The first bed contained Carlisle and Morgan, the second Jasper and Emmett, the third Paul and Jacob, which meant I was sleeping next to.....

Edward.

My heart skipped a beat as I turned to my right and saw him laying on his back, eyes closed. One arm was slung over his head and I saw that he was not wearing a shirt. I blushed slightly. I couldn't believe I was sleeping with a guy that looked like a Greek god. His biceps bulged slightly. I studied everybody else. I always wondered what guys wore when they slept. It looks like nothing except their boxers.

It got pretty chilly at night so I laid back down drawing the covers up to my chin. I turned off the light. I was just starting to drift off to sleep when Edward shifted and scooted closer to me. This bed was a queen size and that was plenty of space for two people but he had to snuggle up next to me. His warm hand rested on my hip and his thumb lightly caressed my stomach. Oh my god, his hand was so soft and it left me a weird tingling in my lower belly. I wondered if he was awake. Oh well. I snuggled in and rested my head on his extended left arms. It instinctively tightened around me, pulling me closer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the second time that day, I woke up feeling an itch on my nose. I wrinkled it and burrowed deeper into the blankets. I heard muffled laughter. Maybe I was dreaming. The itch appearead again, only stronger. I freed my hand and scrachted it. I pried my eyes open to see six pairs of eyes crinkling with laughter. Edward was still asleep, his arm around me. Everybody else were either sitting on the edges of our bed or kneeling on the floor. Jacob was holding a lock of my jet black hair and tickling Edward's ear. Oh, it was him tickling my nose. Edward finally opened his eyes and punched Jacob. We smiled at each other.

"So, what were you two doing in bed last night?" Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

"None of your business." I pulled back the covers and stood up stretching. The curtains were now hitched aside and the view was magnificent. The beach was practically in front of me but it wasn't full. That was good. I hated overcrowded beaches. The sun was bright and the blue water was inviting.

"We hitting the beach today?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah boy!" Jasper cheered.

I raced to take a shower and made sure to slather on Banana Boat sunscreen. What better way to spend your summer looking like a walking tomato? Not.

I forgot to bring my bikini to the bathroom with me so I headed back into the bedroom with the towel wrapped under my arm. I found a pale green two piece and returned to the bathroom. Thankfully, it wasn't so skimpy like the one I wore at home. I returned to the bedroom only in the bikini and found Edward in a blue and brown surfer jams and was pulling on a white shirt. It was hard to resist staring at his perfect golden chest. I slipped on a loose yellow-almost-white v-neck shirt that had flowers lightly sketched on and a short short black surfshorts. A towel, sunscreen, glasses, my phone and a book was stuffed in a white crocheted slingback bag. I slipped on a pair of red Havaianas.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Let's go." We found the others waiting in the living room, watching an old rerun of That 70's show. I grabbed the keys and locked the doors behind us and took the elevator. When we got to the beach, I took of my flipflops. I loved the feeling of the warm, gritty sand between my toes. The beach was now a little bit fuller but mostly kids. Two hundred fifty feet away, a small island stood. It was my destination. I dropped my stuff in a random place and spread my towel. Around me, the guys did the same thing. I walked up to an elder couple who looked like their were in their fifties.

"Hi. What's going on at that island?" I was curios.

"Oh, it's just a little jungle. Birds, little animals. On the other side is a little clear off where there is a drop-off. It's beautiful though. Great for snorkeling. No sharks, thankfully." the man answered.

"Is there a place I can get snorkels?"

"There's a shack over there."

"Thanks." I waved goodbye and went back to the guys. Already, they were engaged to a group of girls a year or so older than me. I sure wished Emma, Rose and Alice came with me. The girls gave me dirty looks as I approached them.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"I think...we might just stay here and get to know each other." Jacob gestured to the girls. The guys nodded eagerly.

I shrugged. I hid the disappointment and headed to the snorkeling shack with my money and bought one. The guys shot me curious glances which I ignored. I took my time stripping off my shirt and slipping down my shorts. I had the delight of hearing a group of adolescent boys talk about my 'sexy bod'. I looked to see Edward and the others staring at me while the girls were trying to gain back their attention. They failed. Ha. I bent down and retrieved the snorkel and fins. I sashayed pass the guys and dipped my toe into the seventy degree Pacific Ocean. I waded in farther and farther until I had to paddle my arms to put the snorkel and fins on. I dipped my head and started to swim towards the island. I got there seven minutes later and looked back to the beach. Emmett waved his arms. I waved back before disappearing into the not so dense forest. Within a few minutes, I saw a clear off. I laid back on the sand and closed my eyes enjoying the rays of the sun and the cawing of the birds.

Behind me, there were the sounds of twigs breaking and bushes being brushed back. I knew who the culprits were so I stood back up and dived into the drop-off. It was deep but exquisite. The water was so clear that I could see every colorful fish dart from one coral to another. Off to the distance, dolphins played with each other. I envied them because they never had to worry about anything. I easily kicked my legs and swan underwater to a large boulder. I sat down on it, pretending to be the Little Mermaid. A dolphin had broke off from the group and nudged me. I reached out slowly, so I didn't scare it off. It left me stroke its nose. At the corner of my eye, a white rush of bubbles appeared and eventually cleared off to show Emmett diving and the others following. They easily spotted me and swam right over. Before they got to me, I slipped my hand and held on to the dolphin's dorsal fin. It somehow sensed my need of escape so it darted back to its friends, me in tow. I let go when we reached the other dolphins and they surrounded me, nudging and nuzzling. I beckoned for the guys to come and join me and they did. Dolphins and humans paired off and went to different directions. The dolphins were acting like tourist guides. We explored places until I let go of the fin.

I swam slowly to the surface and was pulled into a bone-crushing hug before I could take my snorkel off.

"Why did you run off like that Bella?" Emmett boomed finally letting go of me.

"Yeah, why?" Jasper echoed.

"Didn't want to disturb you and your girlfriends." I said sarcastically.

Apparently, none of them heard my sarcasm because Carlisle said "Oh not too worry, we're meeting them later for drinks. Want to come?"

I shook my head. I wondered if they had forgotten about my friends. "I miss Rosalie and Emma and Cori and Alice." I hinted with a sigh. No reply came because they were trying to wrestle each other. I rolled my eyes. They better not mess it up with my friends or I will do some serious butt kicking. I was kind of sad also because I thought Edward and I had something special going on. "I think I'll go shopping tonight." I swam away and returned back to the beach only to grab my stuff.

Chapter 8

It was a good thing I had worn my running sneakers because I had spent the whole afternoon and evening walking around the 5-story mall. I had changed into an unflattering outfit so I woulnd't bring any unwanted attention. No such luck. My fingers were throbbing from the waxy handles of the bags. I paid the cab and went to my hotel. The elder receptionist called out. "Miss Swan, there's a message from your parents to meet them for breakfast tomorrow morning. Your brother and his friends had already gotten the message."

"Thank you!"I called back. Shopping had released some of my tension from this morning. I slipped the key in the hole and quietly opened the door. It was 10:45 in the evening. I didn't want to wake up anyone. All I wanted to do was slip undearneath the covers to have Edward's arm around me.

I turned on the light to the lowest and stood frozen, trying to process the scene in. In each of the beds, there should have been two guys, except for one, that belonged to Edward and mine. But no. There was a girl and a guy, naked. On the couch was Edward and a redhead. The girls were obviously the ones from the beach this morning. I stepped back, tears filling my eyes. I wanted to deal with this without waking them up. I grabbed my suitcase with one hand and the other with the shopping bags. Unfortunately, one of the bags caught on the floor lamp and it came crashing down.

"Bella? Is that you?" Morgan called.

"Bella let me explain." Edward pleaded.

I slammed the door and ran out of the hallway and into the lobby. The receptionist seemed surprised.

"I'd like to book a room for just one please." I insisted.

"But of course. Here are the keys." He handed my a key with the room number 187.

I didn't bother to change when I slipped under the covers. How was I going to face them tomorrow? I was not going to mope around and give them full satisfaction. I was going to handle this the Bella the Bitch way. Cold-shouldered me.

Edward P.O.V.

Shit. I can't believe Bella caught us. I was planning on telling her that I had a girlfriend but she had to catch us in the hard way. I looked at Tanya in my arms. All the girls fell back asleep, not caring one bit about Bella. Us, guys, had sat up, stunned.

"This is gonna be hard." Morgan groaned.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Bella is a sweet girl, but when something like this happens, she's such a bitch. She'll make a cobra look like a little kitten." he explained.

"No doubt she'll tell Rosalie, Alice, Cori and Emma right?" Emmett worriedly asked.

"Oh yeah. She doesn't lie nor keep secrets."

Silence overtook us until I broke it. "We still have to meet your parents and introduce them right?" I gestured to the sleeping girls.

Morgan nodded gravely. "Bella will probably be there."

Ah, hell.

Chapter 9

Bella P.O.V.

I woke up, my mouth tasting like an old, dirty sock. I looked around and saw I was alone. So it wasn't a dream, I thought grimly. I took a long shower deciding on how to break this to my friends. I had an hour to spare until breakfast time. I called Rosalie.

"Bella?"

"Hey, are you alone?"

"No, I'm with Alice, Cori and Emma. What's wrong?" I could hear her waking up the others and putting me on speaker phone.

"I came home last night and...saw the guys with other girls in bed. Naked. Each one of them." My voice cracked.

It was silent.

They choked back a sob. I waited until they had full control of themselves. One thing I was proud of was that we always had control of our emotions.

"Bella, what are you going to do?" Emma asked angrily.

"I thought I give them the satisfaction of me moping around." They agreed and we said goodbye.

Besides the cold shoulder, I decided to wear more revealing clothes to attract attention from other guys. I slipped on a paisley tunic dress with a slit neck that revealed a subtle amount of eye popping cleavage. The hem ended two inches above my knees. I lightly cinched it around the waist with a brown rope/metal belt. Around my neck was a necklace of three layers made out of seashells and metal. I buckled on brown Moroccan inspired sandals with metal accents. Before I had gotten dressed, I had spritzed on Ralph Lauren Rocks on my chest, hair, and arms. I didn't take a bag, only my phone and keys.

Just outside the restaurant, I looked for my parents. They were sitting in a rectangular table with the traitors and their girlfriends. Only one spot was left. Next to my mother and Morgan. There were also boys in high school and college. Perfect. I made sure my mom saw me before gliding in. She waved her arms obnoxiously attracting attention. Every face turned towards me, checking out the raven-haired beauty with the piercing green eyes and curvy body dressed in a salmon-colored paisley dress. I stood straight, shoulders back chin high and haughty. My face betrayed no emotion. I stood next to my dad, sitting at one end of the table. I bent down and hugged him.

"Hi honey." he greeted me.

I slid into my seat next to mom. "Hi mom."

"Hey sweetie, are you staying with your brother and his friends?" she asked.

I smirked. "No, it was a little crowded." I pointed out. I waved down a waiter and asked for a mimosa.

"Isn't a little early for that?" my dad asked disapprovingly.

I leaned forward so I could see him. My position also gave Edward, Jasper and Carlisle a full view of the top of my C-cups. "Nothing is too early for me." I winked good-naturedly. The guys tried to avert their gazes but I could see their cheekbones twitch as if my boobs were magnets. I stifled a laugh.

The waiter set my glass down next to me. I took a sip, licking my lips slowly. My phone dinged. It was Alice.

**How's it going? **she texted

**Great. Torturing them with my boobies! ** I texted back.

**Lol. Guess what?!**

**What?!** I furiously texted back.

**We're almost to your hotel. Where are you?**

**Ahhh!!! Restaurant. Don't go in yet. **I was estatic that they were here.

"Hey daddy, could we make more room? About four more seats?" I bit my lip and widened my eyes. It always worked wonders.

"Of course honey. For who?" he flagged down a waiter and the waiter squeezed chairs next to me.

"You'll see." **Kay, come in to the restaurant. **I texted to Alice.

**Kay!! **she texted back.

I placed my phone down, smiling contently.

"Bellaa!!" I heard Alice's high-pitched voice call out.

I saw Jasper stiffen. Then Emmett, Carlisle and Paul. I turned and saw Alice, Rosalie, Emma and Cori. I jumped up and hugged them.

"Hey Renee, Charlie!" Cori greeted my parents. They greeted them back, huge smiles on their faces. They loved my friends almost as much as me. Cori and Alice slid in next to me while Emma and Rosalie across from me. I winked at them.

Cori wore a navy and white striped blouse with pale yellow shorts. Alice on a calf-length white skirt and a navy halter top. Rosalie had on tight jeans that showed off her ass and a white embroidered blouse that stopped two inches from the top of her jeans. Emma had on light blue drop waist dress with cap sleeves.

"So, who are you?" Rosalie focused her cold eyes on a bottle blonde that was clutching Emmett's arm.

"I'm Kate. This are my friends Irina, Tanya, Victoria, Ashley, Sonia and Krista." she replied bitchily.

Rosalie turned to a waiter and asked for four mimosas for her and Alice, Emma and Cori. She fully ignored Kate and the others and turned to my mom and talked about interior designing. I turned to Alice, Emma and Cori.

"How long you staying?" I asked hopefully.

"As long as you're staying." Emma grinned.

"Great!"

"Excuse me miss but those lads there sent each one of you this." a waiter set down a plate of butterhorn and a red rose in front of Alice, Emma, Rosalie, Cori and I. The waiter gestured to the college guys who waved at us. We winked back, making sure the boys in our table saw us.

"How come we didn't get anything?" Victoria whined. No one answered her.

I stood up and my friends followed. "We're going to the mall today." I told my parents.

"Honey, I suggest that you start wearing make-up so you can actually attract decent guys." Tanya told me. There was a gasp from my friends. The table was silent. All my life, I've been told that I never needed to wear make-up.

My eyes flashed. Tanya must have sensed she stepped out of line because she gripped Edward's arm. Edward made no move. Every face was watching me.

I leaned to Tanya so I could look at her in the eye and said loudly "And I suggest that you start using Proactiv. It would be better if you get it immediately cause one of your zits just popped." It was true. She tried to cover her face with foundation but there were red bumped fighting against the cakey make-up. One was really bad and it popped in front of my eyes. I took her butter knife and slid the white pus into it and held it up for the table to see. "Would you like it wrapped?" I wicked smile carved my mouth.

My friends burst out laughing and high-fived me. Leaving a stunned table, and a red-faced Tanya, we exited.

Chapter 10

We ended up going to the mall because Alice and Rosalie needed their daily shopping dose. They separated from Cori, Emma and I so we got frozen yogurt.

Emma wanted to grab a few pair of jeans so we went to Nordstroms. While I was hunting a pair for myself, I bumped into the the guys and their girlfriends. Tanya was angrily shoving her debit card into a Proactiv vending machine. I couldn't stifle my laughter and my laugh had brought the attention from them. Tanya and her posse glared at me but I ignored it. I had to admit I missed the company of my brother and his friends. I shoved a spoonful of frozen yogurt into my mouth. I grabbed a dress that seemed so tight, it seemed like a second skin and headed for the fitting rooms. I heard them -more like the girls- follow. I took off my dress and slid the other one. Damn, I had to get it. I could hear bitches saying loudly:

"Oh Carlisle, could you help me put this on"

"Eddiee, do you like this on me."

It was enough for me to gag. I called Cori and asked her to come to the fitting rooms to see the dress. I stepped out of my cubicle and went to the four-way mirror just outside the cubicles and admire the dress.

"Christ, Bella, that's sexy!" Cori said loudly when I told her the guys were in the dressing rooms with their girls.

"I can't buy this! It's too expensive." Cori and I heard the bitches yelled.

"Let's go then." Jacob sounded irritated.

Emma ran over and played along. "Damn! I bet if you wore that now and walk around the mall, every guy is going to stop and look. They'll be thinking 'Shit man, that ass is sooo'" she burst out laughing before she finished what she was saying.

We stayed there, admiring the dress. From the mirrors I saw the guys freeze when they saw what I was wearing. I ran to my cubicle and slipped my dress back on taking the curve-hugging one to the counter. I paid and we left to find Rosalie and Alice.

We decided that we go back to the hotel. I moved from my room to their room. It was just across from the guys' room. I wanted to show them the drop-off so we changed into our bikini. We swam around the island and dove. I could tell they were impressed. I showed them the dolphins and we played with them. A familiar white rush of bubbles caught our eyes and the traitors started to swim towards us. Without their girlfriends. My friends and I surfaced and swam back to the beach and we went back to our room. We decided it was time to go back home, since there was no point in being here. I told my parents to book us a flight tomorrow and they said our flight was at 2:00 p.m.

Chapter 11

I woke up at 6:14 the next day and decided to go for a run. I just had on a pink soffee shorts and a black sports bra. I ran along the beach. I came back at 8:30 to find my friends packing. I joined them and we joined my parents for brunch. By the time it was over, it was time for us to go. Crossing the lobby to retrieve our baggages from the fron desk, the elevator dinged and out came just my brother and his friends. No girls. They looked surprise that I was holding my suitcase while my friends were boarding into the hotel van to take us to the airport.

"Bella? Where are you going?" Paul asked softly.

"Home. There's really no point of us being here when we're..." I trailed off.

I hugged my parents goodbye. I was almost out of the door when a felt a hand on my shoulder. Edward.

"I'm sorry for what happened Bella." he said.

I shrugged. "What happened, happened. I just wish you hadn't had me worked up that we had something going on."

Without looking back, I got into the van and drove off.

**A/N: Hey soo, I really don't know what to do after this chapter. I'm stuck. Suggestions are welcome. Please.**

**Oh and, I know this whole story is put into a one chapter format but my computer is being really slow right now and I don't have time to upload new documents. :]**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE NEEDED ON HOW TO CONTINUE THE STORY!!!**


End file.
